Pertemuan Tidak Terduga
by DNY
Summary: "Karena aku akan merindukanmu dan aku mencintaimu Yoo Seonho." Dengan kalimat yang diucapkan dengan lembut dan syarat akan ketulusan Guanlin menutup cerita pertemuaan tidak terduganya hari ini. [GuanHo Couple] Guanlin; Seonho(GS).


**Title : Pertemuan Tidak Terduga**

 **Author : DNY**

 **Cast : Lai Guanlin; Yoo Seonho (GS)**

 **Gendre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Ia ingat betapa sulitnya memendam rasa rindu itu. Rasa itu selalu datang tiba-tiba saat ia sendiri, membuatnya menginginkan gadis itu saat itu juga. Mengungkapkan bahwa selama ini ia membutuhkan gadis itu. Namun, ia tidak ingin merusak moment pertemuan mereka ini. Ia khawatir ucapan-ucapan seperti itu akan mengeruhkan keadaan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Guanlin?" Suara lembut gadis itu kembali terdengar ditelinganya. Suara yang lembut dan penuh keramahan itu kembali ia dengar. Ia tidak tau sudah berapa lama tetapi betapa ia sangat merindukan suara itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Seonho?."

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku juga baik-baik saja." Jawabnya, tidak lupa dengan senyum manisnya itu.

Gadis itu tetap sama. Yoo Seonho, ia tak pernah berubah. Bahkan didalam ingatannya sekalipun. Gadis itu terlihat cantik, bahkan semakin cantik. Suaranya dan senyuman itu adalah hal yang selalu ingin ia dengar dan ia lihat. Tiba-tiba membuatnya teringat, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta kali kedua untuk orang yang sama.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Seonho kembali membuka suaranya. "Dari sekian banyaknya kemungkinan, aku tak tau kalau kita bisa bertemu disini." Lanjutnya. Guanlin sendiri hanya tersenyum kikuk. Tidak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Karena ia sendiri mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Guanlin sendiri tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas, kapan terakhir kali dirinya melihat gadis dihadapannya ini. Apa saat musim gugur dua tahun silam atau mungkin saat musim dingin?. Ah entahlah, Guanlin tidak mengingatnya. Tetapi yang pasti, sudah sangat lama ia tidak bertemu gadis manis itu. Dan ia sangat merindukannya.

"Mungkin memang kebetulan." Guanlin menjawab pelan, terdengar ragu. Sedangkan Seonho hanya tersenyum. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dengan dua tangan yang menggenggam cangkir berisi cokelat hangatnya. "Atau mungkin, ini yang dinamakan kebetulan yang telah direncanakan?." Guanlin hanya menghendikan bahunya sebagai jawaban. Jika dipikir lagi, takdir memang lucu. Disaat ia benar-benar mengharapkan dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu, setidaknya sekali dalam hidupnya. Sosok itu tidak pernah bisa ia temukan. Tetapi saat ia sudah mulai sadar, mungkin berharap seperti itu hanya berakhir sia-sia dan akan memperburuk hatinya. Kesempatan yang ia nanti datang dengan waktu yang tidak terduga.

Seperti saai ini, ketika hujan turun dengan seenaknya dan membuatnya harus dengan cepat mencari tempat berteduh. Terima kasih kepaada Park Woojin sialan itu yang dengan teganya meninggalkannya pulang. Hanya karena dalih bahwa mungkin saja ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang diberikan Tuhan karena seorang Ahn Hyung Seob yang merupakan pujaan hatinya mau menerima ajakan pulang bersamanya. Terkutuklah sikap berlebihan pemuda Park itu. Guanlin jadi ingat wajah pemuda itu saat memohon padanya. Membuatnya muak. Padahal ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis pujaanya itu setiap saat walaupun tidak bisa hanya sekedar mengantarnya pulang. Lagipula tumben sekali Ahn Hyung Seob mau saja menerima tawaran temannya itu. Mungkin ada seseuatu yang salah saat gadis itu makan sehingga berpengaruh pada kinerja otaknya?. Entahlah, ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Intinya, ingatkan Guanlin untuk memberi pukulan manis pada Park woojin itu karena telah melanggar janjinya.

Kembali dengan keadaan yang terjadi sekarang, didalam pikirannya Guanlin selalu menyusun kemungkinan adegan yang terjadi saat ia akhirnya bertemu dengan gadis manis itu. Mungkin seperti keadaan yang selalu tergambar dalam adegan drama percintaan yang setiap hari ditonton oleh ibunya. Begitu dramatis, begitu haru, dan begitu ia sadar. Sepertinya ia terlalu termakan oleh pemikiran drama picisan itu.

Tetapi inilah kenyataanya, dengan keadaan yang hampir basah dan rambut yang sudah tak terbentuk. Ia malah bertemu dengan gadis yang selama ini menjadi penyebab kegalauannya. Ingin sekali Guanlin mengumpat, kenapa setidaknya takdir mempertemukannya saat penampilannya masih terlihat rapi. Guanlin tau pertemuan ini tidak terlalu dramatis, bahkan plotnya terlalu sederhana. Tetapi dengan begini saja ia dapat merasakan jantung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa saat netranya dan gadis itu bertemu. Rasanya darahnya berdesir, dunianya seakan berhenti dan detik berikutnya langkah kakinya bergerak menghampiri gadis itu.

"Tapi jika ini memang kebetulan yang telah direncanakaan. Aku tak masalah." Kini Guanlinyang bersuara lebih dulu. "Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu penasaran. "Karena aku begitu merindukanmu." Jawabnya mantap dengan tatapan mata yang langsung tertuju pada mata indah gadis itu. Beberapa detik tidak ada reaksi yang diberikan oleh Seonho. Pernyataan Guanlin tadi membuatnya diam terbungkam. Namun tak lama, gadis itu tertawa pelan. Membuat Guanlin menatap bingung kepadanya. "Apa itu terdengar aneh?" Seonho kembali tertawa dengan pernyataan pemuda itu, ditambah dengan raut wajah Guanlin yang terlihat konyol karena bingung dan penasaran. "Tidak aneh. Tapi sepertinya aku harus segela kembali." Ujarnya sambil bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Seketika guanlin menjadi panik dan ikut berdiri. "Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang? Apa perkataanku tadi mengganggumu?." Rasanya Guanlin ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Padahal tadi ia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga agar ucapan seperti itu tidak akan terucap. Karena ia takut akan mengeruhkan keadaan mereka. Tetapi ia malah mengatakanya secara gamblang tadi. Tetapi bagaimana lagi, nyatanya ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan gadis itu dan betapa bersyukurnya ia bisa melihat gadis itu dihadapannya.

Seonho mengulas senyum manisnya ketika melihat raut wajah Guanlin yang panik. Seonho mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan tepukan ringan dipundak pemuda itu. "Tenang saja, aku tidak merasa terganggu. Aku hanya harus segera pulang. Paman dan bibiku pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula hujannya telah reda." Jelas Seonho dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk kearah jendela yang menampilkan keadaan diluar yang tidak lagi hujan. Guanlin mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa ia tidak menyadari bahwa hujan telah berhenti?. Apa ia yang terlalu larut oleh suasana dan perasaan eforia yang berlebihan sampai ia tidak sadar. Dan sekali lagi Guanlin berdecak sebal, kenapa hujan itu turun dan berhenti seenaknya. Dan kenapa berhenti disaat momentum penting ini terjadi. Katakan saja jika Guanlin gila, setelah ia mengutuk hujan yang tadi turun seenaknya membuatnya basah dan berharap hujan itu berhenti. Tetapi setelah hujan reda ia malah tidak senang. Dan kembali mengutuk. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan pemuda ini?. Ah iya, tidak seharusnya dipertanyakan lagi. Karena yang dibutuhkan Guanlin adalah dapat melihat wajah Seonho lebih lama. Bahkan dirinya rela jika hujan tidak kunjung berhenti jika itu artinya dapat menahan gadis itu lebih lama bersamanya.

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuatnya tersadar. "Aku harus segera pulang Guanlin. Jadi sampai jumpa di lain waktu." Pamit gadis itu tetapi belum ia melangkahnkan kakinya. Tangan Guanli menahan tangan Seonho. Membuat gadis itu kembali berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Guanlin dengan cepat melepas genggamannya dan menggaruk lehernya canggung. "Apa aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu. Aku ingin setidaknya jika kita tidak bisa bertemu. Aku bisa bertukar pesan denganmu." Guanlin lebih dulu menjelaskan, sebelum Seonho bertanya maksud dari dia menahan gadis itu. "Apa boleh?" lanjutnya bertanya dengan ragu. Seonho tidak langsung menjawab, raut wajahnya seperti menimbang apakah ia harus memberikannya atau tidak. Guanlin tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya, apa gadis itu tidak akan mau memberikan nomornya?.

"Baiklah cepat catat nomorku." Guanlin tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik nomer dari Seonho. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai Jumpa." Kali ini Guanlin tidak bisa mencegahnya, dalam hati ia merasa tidak rela. Tetapi ia juga tidak punya hak untuk melarang Seonho pulang.

"Tapi Guanlin," suara Seonho kembali menarik atensinya. Gadis itu kembali menoleh kearahnya dan setelah itu Guanlin merasa bahwa ia kehilangan pijakannya. :"Aku juga merindukanmu." Setelahnya gadis itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya tetapi dampak dari kalimat gadis itu seperti tidak akan dengan mudah pergi dari pikirannya. Gunlin tidak tahu bahwa kata sederhana seperti 'Aku merindukanmu' akan berdampak luar biasa jika seorang Yoo Seonho yang mengataknnya. Guanlin kembali mendudukan dirinya. Matanya memandang nama kontak yang tertera di ponselnya dengan nama 'Yoo Seonho', jangan lupa dengan simbol hati dibelakangnya. Seulas senyum yang mengembang terpantri jelas diwajah tampannya itu. Sesampainya nanti dirumah ia akan menandai hari ini didalam kalendernya sebagai hari terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Dan sepetinya ia harus menarik kata-katanya, yang mengharapkan dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu, setidaknya sekali dalam hidupnya. Karena nyatanya ia ingin melihat gadis itu selalu dalam kehidupannya. Guanlin berharap dalam hati, untuk kali ini semoga takdir tidak mempermainkannya. Karena Guanlin telah jenuh menunggu terlalu lama. Ia ingin membuat Seonho berada dalam ruang lingkupnya. "Karena aku akan merindukanmu dan aku mencintaimu Yoo Seonho." Dengan kalimat yang diucapkan dengan lembut dan syarat akan ketulusan Guanlin menutup cerita pertemuaan tidak terduganya hari ini.

 **THE END**

Bagi yang telah membaca, semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya dan jangan lupa reviewnya. Terima kasih :)


End file.
